Take Me Out Of Here
by Ruler of Elysium
Summary: Looks like avoiding him was out of the question. - Follows on from Holiday Madness.
1. Chapter 1

Take Me Out Of Here

A/N: **For Rebekah, my only friend that also reads fanfiction! **

**Title inspired by Pendulum's Watercolour**

**Also, I know instead of writing this I should be updating, but ey, it's Christmas!**

**With Love From Me To You – MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Annie lay in her bed, staring at the white ceiling whilst wondering on how to handle the CharlieLiam situation. She had tried to go to sleep, without no avail since she and Liam had – drat she was so screwed! It was now the early hours of the morning and she had not sleep a wink at all. She dreaded facing Liam later on, who still laid in slumber in the opposite room.

She had snuck out of the bed last night, before he awoke. She did not know what had even possessed her following his confession of his love. She _just _had to look at his smooth, luscious lips, didn't she?

Great.

Just perfect.

She didn't love Liam. In fact, she had no feeling whatsoever towards the gorgeous blue-eyed surfer.

Wait a moment. . . Gorgeous? She inwardly grimaced at herself for thinking such a thing. But then uncontrollably mused about his beautiful blue eyes, and had they danced in the light – yes, Annie Wilson knew she had gone way too far with this, undefined relationship. Thing. one night stand. Lust. Relationship-one night stand-lusty-thing with Liam.

How the hell was she going to face him at school? He and Annie had an almost exact same timetable, with them taking the same classes and all. And what about Charlie? He was so amazing, so nice, so _charming_.

He was Liam's_ half brother_.

She did _not _deserve him. She knew as much.

She deuced that she would resolve to ending it with Charlie and start avoiding Liam. Only way _not _to finish what they had started last night, or if you really looked at it, last month.

Though his lips were just so . . . kissable.

'Annie, we need to talk.' The surfer's voice echoed throughout her bedroom.

She guessed the avoiding part went out of the window as soon as he had come closer to sit at the foot of her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Take Me Out of Here

Chapter 2

A/N: I discovered I didn't press complete for this fic, so I've decided to tie up the ends and give you another shot. A late New Years present let's say! For Rebekah :)

'Look Annie, about last night,' Liam started, fumbling over his words, trying to pluck up the courage to look Annie in the eye.

'You were caught up in the moment Liam. You never meant what you said and you didn't mean to have sex with me.' Annie said, cutting off whatever Liam had planned to say to her. 'I think it's best if we forget about last night.'

'Why would you say that? Why would you lean in if you didn't remotely feel the same way?' Liam argued, subconsciously edging towards Annie. 'Why would you want me to forget the best night of my life?'

'I. . .' she paused, contemplating her next choice of words carefully.

'I love you. I'm not caught up in the moment -'

'It's not love! It's lust.' Annie firmly stated. 'Haven't you realised I'm dating your brother?'

'It's funny how you've forgotten his existence till now.' Liam joked.

'Liam, I really like Charlie. He's perfect, he's charming, he's nice, he's -'

'Are you describing him to your mother?' Liam said incredulously. 'Seriously Annie. No one's perfect. But I think you're pretty damn close.'

Before Annie could move away quick enough Liam covered her lips with his slightly rougher, chapped ones. Annie couldn't help but gasp at his sudden movements and Liam slid his tongue into her mouth.

They stayed there for what seemed like forever, kissing softly until Debbie opened the door. 'Annie, Charlie's down-' her eyes widened as Liam pulled away a pinkish tone colouring his cheeks. '-stairs.'

'Annie, I thought you were dating Charlie?' Debbie inquired, brows furrowing trying to work out the complexity of her daughter's love life.

'Well I am. Was.' Annie stuttered. 'I don't know what anymore!'

'I'll be here for you Annie. I saw you first, heck you were my girlfriend first, why should Charlie get the woman I love?' Liam asked rhetorically.

'I'll send him up so you three can. . _resolve _your issues.' Debbie said, calling for Charlie.

Debbie walked down the stairs, sighing. Her daughter was in a real mess. Debbie had been talking with Charlie and he had confessed being in love with Annie. She wondered if Annie knew of Charlie's feelings and if Liam was going to only hurt her.

She liked Liam, don't get her wrong. Liam was nice enough. Polite too. But he wasn't the type of person Debbie saw getting with her daughter.

Jasper had been bad enough.

* * *

'Annie!' said Charlie, stopping dead in his tracks from seeing his half-brother sitting inside the covers of his supposed girlfriend's bed. 'What is he still doing here?'

'Charlie! You know he was staying with us till he recovers. By all means drag him out to sleep in his car again, with all the injuries he sustained!' she added sarcastically, earning a nudge from Liam, who was busying himself glaring at his half-brother and rival.

'Sure, I'll do that after I've asked you why he is in your bed.' he said raising an eyebrow. 'I thought he was staying in Dixon's room.'

'He was. Now he's staying in mine.' Annie replied. Charlie almost exploded at how bloody smug Liam looked. He looked so triumphant. . and he _was_. Charlie may have been in love with Annie, but her heart had been stolen months before she had met him. What urked him to no end, was the fact his brother was the thief and it took him till now to realise that.

'You're in love with him. He's in love with you.' Charlie said aloud. Two pairs of eyes watched him, stunned. 'I can't stand in the way of that.' with that he walked out, blinking the tears that had begun to water in his eyes.

Liam and Annie officially began dating that day. It came as a shock to the newer members of the group, but to the rest it was a couple that had been fighting off their unresolved sexual tension. They spent the Christmas Holidays in peace, the New Years, but come Valentine's Day -the most important of them all (for lovers anyway)- Emily struck.

She went after everything in Annie's life. A cousin of hers from Kansas, she looked like a carbon copy of Naomi. She had tried to unsuccessfully seduce Liam. But when that did not work, she kissed Liam in full view of Annie, gripping onto him so he could not break free.

But despite the turmoil, they made it through the flames and into the water.

Why?

Because it was made to be.


End file.
